Toten Mond
by That One Kidd
Summary: What if the girls weren't created to be the perfect little girls? What if they were really created to be the perfect soldiers? And what if a distress signal from the moon sent them into an unspeakable nightmare...? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

The dropship lurches a little, rocking Blossom in her shoulder harness. She looks around to her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, and the other fifteen marines on-board the shuttle. Bubbles looks back and smiles, she never did get nervous when moving into the face of battle.

"Mind telling us what we are looking for on the bloody moon, ma'am?" One of the marines, a British man by the name of Ben, asks.

Blossom, the CO of this mission, nods at him. "At Oh-five hundred, professor Utonium's lab received a distress signal from one of his research stations on Luna. I'll play the recording now."

Blossom presses a few buttons on her wrist mounted command and control unit, and a female voice comes through the speakers on-bored the shuttle.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Doctor Hellen Phillips, we have a breach! The Necromorphs have broken free from their cells, the security teams can't hold them off! We are requesting military support, repeat, we are requesting military support! If anyone gets this, for the love of God, send the powerpuff unit!"

A loud bang is heard, followed by an ungodly screeching noise.

"Oh god! Their trying to get through the door!" Gunshots blast into the recording. "No! Stay back! No!" There is an inhuman roar, and Dr. Phillips scream is cut off by static.

"Jesus-titty fucking-Christ." A bigger, bald, tattooed marine named Rick says.

Buttercup scrunches her brow. "She said Necromorph. Any clue as to what the hell that is?" She asks.

"Unknown, as of now, but the professor fears the worst." Bubbles replies.

"The scientific term for 'Necro' means dead, or deathly. And obviously 'Morph' means to transform or change." Blossom informs.

"So... What the fuck is the DeathlyTransformed?" Buttercup asks, confused.

"I don't know, sister, but it sure as fuck sounds ominous." A third marine, John, cuts in.

Rick laughs a hardy, deep laugh. "We are the goddamn Marines! The best of the best! Anything gets in our way we just cut em' down! Am I right marines?"

The other fourteen marines reply with a simultaneous 'Hoo-rah!' that reverberates through the dropship's hull. Blossom rolls her eyes and smiles, happy that she has the 'Best of the best' to back her up. Bubbles giggles, and Buttercup laughs full on.

The lighting inside the dropship cuts out, and a single red bulb illuminates the inside of the 'Holding Pen', as it's nicknamed, in an eerie glow. "Touchdown in one minute, everyone get ready." The pilots voice says through the speakers.

"Let's get tactical marines!" Buttercup exclaims.

The three super powered sisters and the other fifteen marines reach up for their weapons, and begin checking and rechecking them.

The marines were equipped with standard TAR-21 assault rifles, with the exception of Rick who carried the same MK46 LMG as Buttercup. Blossom was outfitted with a non-standard issue G36C, equipped with a holographic sight, under-slung flashlight, and extended magazines holding fifty 5.56mm NATO rounds. Bubbles was the only one not to have a fully automatic weapon.

She, instead, carried the mark XIX Desert Eagle, with a short muzzle break extension, laser sight, and extended magazines holing .50 holotip rounds. Twenty tally marks were scratched into either side of the reflective silver surface of the weapon. Forty kills were all Bubbles could fit onto the weapon before she ran out of room.

The pit of Blossoms stomach moves towards the front of the ship, indicating a decreasing of speed.

The pilots voice comes over the speakers. "Touchdown in three... two... one..." The shuttle bounces slightly, indicating its landing. The shoulder harnesses around it's cargo's torsos lift up, while the offloading ramp comes down.

"Move move move! Let's go! Everybody out! Take positions!" Blossom orders, waving the others past her. Making sure everyone is out, she then exits herself.

"Left flank, clear!" Bubbles informs. "Right flank, clear!" Buttercup echos. "Airlock doors, clear!" Rick says, standing with three other marines at the entrance to the base. "Roger. Pilot, as soon as we step through those doors I want you to depressurize this dock and take off." Blossom orders.

"I copy ma'am." The pilot responds.

"Heavy weapons, you're in first. Rick, Buttercup, take positions on either side of the airlock doors. You're our point men." Blossom says.

Following orders, Rick and Buttercup take position at either side of the airlock, and as it hisses open they move inside, sweeping their weapons to the left and right. "Clear!" Buttercup relays.

Blossom looks around the hallway. It was dim, but she could see. There was blood stroked across the floor, like someone had used a giant paintbrush soaked in blood. The bloody footprints told a different story, showing that someone had actually been dragged away.

The hallway went three ways, and signs indicated what was there. The hallway directly in front of them led to the mess halls, and then to the living area. The hallway to their right, with the blood trail, led to the med labs and armory. To the left was the security station, and generator rooms. Judging by the little light there was, the power must be almost completely turned off.

"All right, we are splitting into three teams. Buttercup, you and Ben take a team of three with you and see what you can find in the armory. Bubbles you and John do the same and head to the generators, see if you can't get the power back on. I'll take the Rick and everyone else to the living quarters and see if anyone is still here. Watch for survivors and keep in radio contact, let's move!" Blossom orders

"Blossom, is it really such a good idea to follow the trail of blood?" Buttercup asks.

"Are you scared, Buttercup?" Blossom teases. Buttercup shakes her head. "Not for me, no." She jabs a thumb at the marines going with her. "For them." Blossom makes a mocking 'awww' and says "So the big bad Buttercup does care!"

Buttercup looks angrily at Blossom and waves her team forward. "Alright, ladies, let's move!" She yells, and they proceed to the armory. "Let's move out, people." Bubbles says, and her team follows her to the generator room." Blossom smirks and leads her team to the mess halls.

A few minutes later she gently pushes on the radio bug in her ear and says "All teams, tune on your mics. I want radio chatter at all times, and give me a sit-rep!"

"This is Bubbles, still en-route to the generator rooms." Bubbles voice says.

"This is Buttercup, we just reached the armory. Loots like someone fried the locking mechanism from the inside. There's a whole lot of blood but not a single body." The sound of Buttercup pounding on the armory's door is heard. "Hey, anybody in there? We're hear to help!" She yells.

"Anything?" Blossom asks. "Negative. Seems like no ones home." Buttercup replies.

"This is Bubbles. Just reached the Generator room stairs. Proceeding down, over."

"Roger that Bubbles, check in when you reach the bottom."

"Orders, sis?" Buttercup asks. "Cut the doors open, see if anything useful is inside. No heat vision though, it'll burn straight through and I can't risk it cutting ope the bases protective armor." Blossom replies.

"Affirmative. Ben, get that cutter up and going!" Buttercup says, then keys off her mic.

By that time Blossom had reached the door to the mess hall. "Rick, on me, take cover near the door." Blossom says, and Rick moves to one side of the door as Blossom moves to the other. She nods at him and he nods back, and they sweep into the mess hall.

Unfortunately, it was pitch black. Blossom flicks on the flashlight on her gun, while the other marines flick on the flashlights on their helmets. Circles of light float across the walls and tables of the mess hall, lighting up half eaten food and blood soaked floors.

"Looks like everyone just up and left right in the middle of breakfast." Rick says, looking down at a plate of unfinished eggs. "Where the hell is everyone?"

Blossom keys her mic. "Buttercup, Bubbles, status report!"

"Buttercup here, we are halfway through the door. The sparks must be playing tricks with my eyes though, I thought I saw something move in the darkness down the hall to the med labs. That's the way the blood trail leads. Should I check it out?"

"Negative." Blossom replies. "Let's not do anything further until we finish what we've got now. One thing at a time."

"Roger, Buttercup out."

"Bubbles here, we just reached the generators. The place is empty. Ill begin reboot of the generators now. Standby."

"Roger Bubbles." Blossom replies. "The mess hall is completely dark, I'm hoping the Living quarters is better but try and be quick with that reboot. Blossom out."

Blossom waves her team forward, and they head through the second set of doors into the hallway to the living quarters. It, like the mess hall, was black.

"Eyes sharp, and watch your flanks. Overlap your lights, I want as little shadow as possible." Blossom says.

Rick and the three marines keep there lights moving in a left right up down pattern, checking every crevice. The five of them make there way down the dark, blood soaked hallway. So much blood. Where were all the damn bodies?

Buttercup's voice comes in over the mic. "Buttercup here, we got through the door. Looks like some small arms fire, and shells are all over the floor. Whatever party went down here we sure as hell missed it. There's blood everywhere. No sign of any other exit. So how the hell did whoever was in here get out?"

Blossom thinks for a moment. "Are there any air ducts maybe? Could they have used those to escape?"

There is a slight pause and Buttercup says "Yes actually. There are blood trails leading to the one vent in the room. But the vents grate isn't bent inwards, as if someone where trying to get out. They are bent outwards. Something use this vent to get IN to the room."

"Grab any extra ammo from the armory and then wait for further orders." Blossom says.

"Roger that."

"Bubbles, what's the sit-rep?"

"The reboots close to complete. But Blossom, I can here things. Somethings moving down here." Bubbles replies, a bit of an edge to her voice.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Bubbles. Don't shoot until you know if its a survivor or not." Blossom replies.

"Copy that.." Bubbles trails off.

"Blossom, we got all the ammo we could. There wasn't much left. We are filing back out into the hallway... Wait." Buttercups stops.

"Buttercup?" Blossom asks.

"There's... Something down the hall towards med labs. I can barley make it out in the shadows, it looks vaguely human."

"A survivor?"

"Possibly... Hey! Hey are you alright? We are here to help you! John, get some light on it."

"Buttercup, what's the situation?"

"What the fuck...?"

"Buttercup come back, whats going on?"

"Holy sh... It's coming this way! Fire! FIRE!"

Gunfire fills the radio.

"Buttercup! What's happening over there?" Blossom exclaims.

"Blossom, there's some weird fuckin' thing here! Took a shit ton of bullets to put it... Aw fuck! It's getting back up!"

More gunfire blasts.

"Aim for the head!"

Gunfire.

"What the fuck! It's still coming! Holy shit, there's more of them! Fall back! FALL BACK!"

Gunfire fills the line yet again, and Blossom hollers into her mic. "Buttercup if you can hear me fall back to the airlock! We're coming to help you!" No response. She clicks of her mic and looks to her team.

"Let's move, people! Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Toten Mond actually means Dead Moon in German. Why did I put it in German? Cuz German is amazing, that's why. And maybe for something later into the story. Reviews are appreciated. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom restrains herself as she runs, going at a full sprint would leave the other marines in her wake. She keys her mike.

"Bubbles! Buttercup is falling back to the airlock! I'm going to re-enforce! I need that power back up NOW!" As the order is given, a second later the lights flick on and illuminate the bloodstained halls.

"Good timing Bubbles! Retreat back up the stairs and meet us at the airlock! I've just arrived!"

Gunfire echos from around the corner of the hall to the armory.

"I'm on my way, Blosso-" Bubbles cuts short.

Before Blossom can say anything in response, Buttercup, John, and only one more marine back around the corner, firing at something unseen.

"Reloading!" Ben yells, pulling the empty magazine from the TAR's behind the trigger clip. He slaps a new one in a charges the first round, aiming down his sights and firing at the unseen enemies.

Inhuman roars rumble around the corner, and Blossom and her team move up behind Buttercup, as they back further towards the air lock.

The first... thing, sprints around the corner. It stood like a human, and it looked like at one time it actually had been.

The only hair on the creatures head was in matted clumps, and blood dripped from what was left of its jaw. The bottom was almost completely gone, the only thing left was a curved bone that had two sharp fangs at the end. It raised it's arms in the air, huge blades extending from it's palms. The creatures stomach was ripped open, and a second pair of smaller arms jutted out.

The creature let out a gurgling roar and sprinted at the group of seven, swinging its arms wildly.

"Suppressing fire!" Blossom screams, and unloads her G36C into the creature, firing on fully automatic. The rest of her team lets loose in a hail of lead.

The creature is peppered with bullets. Blood and bits of gore splatter outwards behind it. One of its arms flies off and a chunk of its skull is blasted away. Its leg is cut off at the knee, and it falls.

"Cease fire, Cease fire!" Blossom shouts over the gunfire.

"Fuck that! There are more around the corner!" Buttercup yells back. As if on cue, a dozen more of the beasts come around the corner.

The hallway becomes very noisy.

A few moments later, nothing moves.

All is quite. "Everybody reload. Don't want to be caught with an empty clip next time we run into those things." Blossom states, trying her hardest to keep her voice from shaking.

"What the FUCK were those things?" Buttercup screams.

"I assume they are the Necromorphs mentioned in the distress beacon." Blossom replies, keeping her voice level.

"Listen, we need to go find Bubbles. I lost contact with her before engaging in that firefight." She continues, snapping a new magazine into her weapon.

"Well we need to go find her before those things-" Buttercup stops as gunshots echo up the hall, coming from the direction of the generator rooms.

There is a few moments of silence...

And then a high pitch scream of terror.

"BUBBLES!" Blossom and Buttercup scream in unison, then rocket down the hallway, leaving twin trails of pink and green.

The human marines sprint after them, quickly as they can.

Buttercup and Blossom are already at the bottom of the stairs, when the marines reach the top.

They wait, assuming they may need backup.

Surprisingly, the generator rooms themselves are even less lit then the actual base. The marines and the girls snap on their lights to a horrible sight.

Blood. Everywhere. Bubbles is nowhere to be seen.

Someone coughs to the girls right. The entire team spins to look, and leaning against one of the generators is John. Half of his leg is gone, and the only thing holding his entrails inside his body was his arm. Blood trickles from his mouth.

"John!" Blossom exclaims, hurrying to crouch in front of him.

"Oh my God, John!" Blossom puts her hands out towards him but doesn't touch him. Unsure of what to do, but ultimately realizing there was nothing she could do. John new that too, with the weak smile he gave her.

"I'm pretty fucked up, ma'am." He says, chuckles slightly, and then coughs up more blood.

Blossom chuckles as well, barley holding back tears. She was trained to deal with losing soldiers.

"John, what happened? Where is Bubbles?" She asks.

John looks to her, his head lulling. "The... Power. They waited for it... Then they..."

He trails off, his head rolling limply. Blossom puts a hand on his cheek and keeps his head up.

"Then they what, John?"

"Their using... The vents... Bubbles... I saw her... Blood..."

His eyes roll back in his head and it falls limp. Lifeless.

"Oh god... They got Bubbles...?" Buttercup asks, disbelieving.

"Yes..." Blossom replies sadly.

"No offense, ma'am, but we need to get the fuck out of here!" Rick pipes in.

Blossom runs her hand down John's now lifeless face, using her middle and index finger to close his eyes. She stands, and turns to the other seven.

She couldn't believe it. Eighteen of them had come here. In a mater of minutes, their ranks had been cut down by over half.

Her own sister included in the casualties.

'Don't cry in front of the marines, Blossom.' She thinks.

"Rick is right, this mission is FUBAR. Fucked. I highly doubt anyone is still alive on this rock, and if they are, well then they will have to deal with themselves. We can't help them now." Blossom says, her voice flat and emotionless.

She keys her mic and radios the dropship. "BlackBird Echo-19, this is Blossom. This mission is aborted, we need a pickup ASAP. Rendezvous at the Airlock in five minutes. We're getting off this rock, over."

"Roger that Blossom, I'm en-route. ETA five minutes, over." The pilots voice replies.

Suddenly, and without warning, Johns body shoots into the shadows next to the generator. Blossom instantly spins, her weapon to bear, and floats her flashlight through the darkness.

Just as the light lands on it, John is pulled into a broken vent and out of sight.

Blossom takes a few slow steps back, towards the others, and mumbles "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Agreed." Buttercups says, and the eight of them makes their way back up the stairs at a hurried pace.

They proceed down the hall, keeping their weapons trained forward, making sure nothing gets to close.

That's when the lights pop and fizzles out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cut this chapter short by ONE sentence. It wasn't anything important, just a single sentence. It'll start the next chapter.  
>Also, shorter chapter, my apologies. :P<strong>


End file.
